Computer system files may be associated together by an object referred to herein as a container. A computer system may include multiple containers that each associate together one or more files. One example of a container is a file folder that holds one or more files. Another example of a container is a pointer, which may point to one or more files stored in memory. In another example, a container may be a directory that organizes files. In yet another example, a container may be a shortcut, which is a file containing the location of one or more other files stored on a computer.
A container may include an identifier. The identifier may be a series of characters or name that is used to identify a container. Typically, the identifier characters are in the form of a name for providing an indication to a user of the content of the files associated with the container. For example, the container identifier “work project” may indicate that the files associated with the container relate to a work project.
Typically, a container is associated with an identifier when the container is created. The computer system may provide a default identifier when the container is created. An exemplary default identifier may be “New Folder”. A user may manually change the identifier for the container to a name that reflects the contents of the container. A user may manually re-identify the container to reflect new or changing content of the container. However, requiring the user to manually re-identify a container each time the container's contents change may result in lost contents. For example, because the re-naming process is manual, the user may forget to change the identifier when the content of a container changes. Because the name of a folder may not reflect its contents, the user may forget where certain contents are stored.
One difficulty with identifiers can occur when the content of a container changes. In some cases, a container identifier may no longer reflect the container's content. For example, images files of a sporting event may be added to container identified with the identifier “vacation” such that the container includes more image files of the sporting event than any other file. In this example, it may be desirable to re-identify the container to an identifier such as “sporting event” in order to reflect the changed content. A user can manually change the container's identifier. However, as stated above, re-identifying the container may be burdensome to the user. Moreover, using conventional methods for identifying folders, a user is required to know enough about the files in the container to identify the container.
Accordingly, in light of the above described difficulties and needs associated with identifying a container, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for identifying a container associated with a plurality of files.